My invention relates to the dispensing of modern two-part adhesives in a convenient and expeditions manner suitable for fast production of boats, house trailers, furniture, prefabricated housing and other uses that will occur to those skilled in this act.
Previous methods of taking carefully prescribed amounts of each part of a two-part adhesive and mixing them together in a pot or on a convenient surface and quickly applying to the parts to be bonded resulted in wasted time and material as it was difficult to accurately estimate the correct amounts of the compounds comprising the mixture desired.
Furthermore, the pots and other mixing equipment had to be properly cleaned or they would be of no further use.
To overcome these and other objections, I have devised a novel dispensing gun equipped with two separate feed channels for feeding two-part ashesives to a detachable mixing chamber which will lay out a thoroughly mixed bead comprising two separate components upon the surface to be bonded. The two separate parts being accurately metered into the mixing chamber by proper adjustment of suitable control valves, the pot pressure and the viscosity of the materials.